Episode 67: Borrowed from a Horse
"Borrowed from a Horse" was originally released on August 15, 2011. Description Look: You're here, we're here, let's just get this thing done. Just a quick and dirty episode, fired straight from the hip, like guns are sometimes fired. By cowboys. Really, really hasty and inaccurate cowboys. Suggested Talking Points Gorto: The Enormous Man, Jackback and Vid Kid, Fleetwood Maxx, Horse's Heatguts, Couchsurfing, Belly Shirts, Sam Elliott's Moustache, Cinco de Lovemaking, Spanking Party Outline 04:40 - I've been told that I look like Jack Black. It's been happening to me for years, and most everyone seems to see it. I've even been stopped in the street to be told by some random lady that I look like Jack Back, so my question to you brothers: is it a good thing to look like Jack Black? -- Gmail 11:48 - Hey, is it ever appropriate or a good idea to hit on a member of a band after her set? -- Nicky (a male) 17:57 - Y - Sent in by Terri Dutton, from Yahoo Answers user Morgan Grutman, who asks: Picking the perfect quote - opinions needed? getting a tatttoo at the end of the month and i thought i had the perfect saying picked out but have come across a few more that i just love. if i could have all of em put on i would. just need opinions on which one sounds /would look best. i am getting a horse tattoo on my back. not sure yet if it will be a rearing horse or galloping horse but here are the quotes i cant pick from This was my original idea Elegance, Beauty, Spirit, Fire 2 hearts, 1 passion Hoofprints never fade Together as one Was going to put this into the tattoo section, but who would know better than horse lovers themselves?? I dont want any big long quotes or anything, something small and simple but gets to the point. 24:38 - Hey listen, my friend and I have been planning to take a cross-country road trip on the cheap for a few weeks now. My friend said he had the sleep accommodations taken care of, but when I learned his plans for us I was horrified. He wants us to spend each night on the couches of random strangers found via couchsurfing.org. Apparently this website lets people invite strangers to crash for the night at their place, and (in my mind) die a grisly death at the hands of a serial killer. Tried to dissuade my friend, but he insists it will be find, and there is no other cheap alternative. How can I convince my friend he's leading us into certain death? -- Stranger Danger 33:52 - MZ - Personal message from Nicole. 35:15 - Money Zone jingle 37:07 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user William T, who asks: How do I make a homemade belly shirt neatly? Also, is it ok for guys to wear them? I am a straight guy who loves to wear belly shirts. I've worn them since I was 8. It feels good to show off my abs! I even run the neighborhood wearing them! My belly is a nice tan. I made my first belly shirt recently with only scissors. It's nice, but it looks ripped up. How do I cut them more neatly? 42:20 - Hey listen, do you think there will ever be a time again where there aren't weird, negative stigmas attached with having a mustache, or is this just my burden to bear as a dude with a 'stache in the 21st century. -- Where Have All The Good Mustaches GoneFollowed up upon in Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back 46:47 - Hey, my boyfriend and I have been dating for around three months, but we don't have a specific anniversary. That never struck me as odd, but some of my girl-friends insisted that it was weird, and that he and I needed to have one. Is not having an anniversary a slight to romantic traditions, or should we just make up an arbitrary date to appease my friends? -- Michelle Mittens 50:20 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Helen of Troy, who asks: How do people dress at spanking parties? I am not planning on going to one, but I am curious as to what they are all about. Do people dress in role-playing costumes? Can you just sit and observe all the spanking around you and not participate? Do you have to pay to enter the party? Are the parties usually at a private residence? Any answers would be appreciated. 59:05 - Housekeeping 61:47 - FY - Sent in by Greg Jacksies, from Yahoo Answers user Lord Have Mercy, who asks: Why would a 6 ft 3 man who looks like jay-z be alot more depressed then a 5 ft 6 guy who looks like jay-z? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Cal Category:Jakob Locker Category:Horses Category:Jingle Category:Tattoos